


The Treehouse

by LonelyIsopod09



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: More tags to be added, Other, aughggh this looks so much shorter in the smaller text :(, everyone is friends :) - Freeform, rating to change maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIsopod09/pseuds/LonelyIsopod09
Summary: Home. A place where someone lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin') & Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin') & Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for fnf! Came up with the idea with a close friend of mine and ran with it, let’s see how far I get this :)

Home. A place where someone lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household.  
It wasn’t really a thing either of them considered. Since they moved out from home, they were on the run from at least 3 people at any given time, there wasn’t much time to find a place to call home. You’d ask them, Cherry would shrug, and Keith would respond with a determined grin,  
“Skedoop bop beep!”  
It was sweet, but not much of an answer.  
On a particular mediocre, overcast day, Cherry’s parents being out of town, the pair, with Pico in tow as well, were walking through an old field when something caught their eyes. A treehouse, standing among a fairly wide patch of trees in the centre of the field, creaked in the gentle wind, and Cherry began running towards it. Of course, the three of them being closer than a pile of earthworms in a dam helplessly formed by a sidewalk stream in the rain, the other two followed, calling out in confusion, and breathless when they finally arrived.  
“Ch... Cherry, wh-“  
“It’s still perfect!” She practically cried out, arms out to the wind in a grand gesture to the, frankly massive, house. It was rather impressive, albeit worn down over the years, the porch light shattered, with shards scattered across the lichen-bordered boards, and cobwebs hanging from the edges. Pico simply dropped to the ground, sitting back for a moment, as they all had just run what seemed to be half a mile, and that was a lot, even for him. Keith, a little wobbly, stepped up closer, eyes wide in curiosity.  
“Beep bo beep beep?” He inquired, gesturing at the building. Cherry just laughed quietly for a few moments.  
“Oh, it’s my old treehouse.” She explained, excitement calming a little. “I started building it when I was, what, 15? I did most of it, but I managed to get my parents to do the wiring, and the-... Keith? Babe...” He was rather dumbfounded. Cherry managed to build all that? On her own, almost, completed in such little time too...Though Keith was startled out of his amazement by a quick kiss to his forehead, he blinked rapidly up at her, eyes just as huge and admiring as before. She just laughed again, gesturing for the other two to follow as she darted to the winding staircase, and Keith and Pico were practically dragging themselves along behind.  
Inside it was a lot warmer, surprisingly. Grey light filtered in through numerous windows, just enough that you could see but still feel cozy and like you were indoors. A single mattress, covered in a nest of blankets and pillows. There was a kitchen off to the left, with a small table in the middle, and more stairs led to a simple attic, containing who knows what. A thick layer of dust left footprints where they stepped, and came up in itching clouds. Still, it felt like home already. Cherry grinned at the scene, already reaching for a broom conveniently placed at the entrance.   
“Just as I left it! Just a little cleaning up, and-“ Seconds before Pico stepped inside, a softly resounding white noise began a crescendo, and soon sheets of rain descended upon the little house, pouring over the leaves and staining the wood outside dark. Eventually the three looked to one another with similar looks of general disdain. “... Well.”  
“Beep boop bop skedoo?” Pico nodded, too tired to disagree.  
“You said it Keith... It’s been decided.”  
“Home sweet home it is.”  
.  
.  
.

Home- A place where someone lives permanently, especially as a member of the family or household  
Over the next, say, few months, the household grew. The house was torn down a little, then fixed, then sent through another dimension, and they collected people who were once enemies, now closer than many, many families. They were practically indestructible, as time marched on. But one thing- They didn’t have a name for the place yet.  
Many names were suggested, but it was too much fighting to choose one. Soon, a single sign hung above the doorway. It read, in disjointed, carved writing, each letter written by a different person, ‘TREEHOUSE’.


End file.
